The Perfect Ending
by the new thing
Summary: In my own opinion, I'd already found him years ago. [AU]


AU, obviously. Probably my best ficcie yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts,. Nor do I ownt he song 'The Perfect Ending' by Straylight Run.

* * *

**_The Perfect Ending_**

**_a one-shot by _l e t t e r** b o m b

Today was different. It's as simple as that.

My parents weren't fighting, the house was completely silent. Even Oath wasn't yipping like a maniac.

The main difference of today was that he wasn't there, waiting for me on my doorstep, grinning from ear to ear. There was no put-put of a '90s run-down van parked on my curbside.

Sora Calhorn, my best friend, was hit by a semi.

The worst part of it was, it was after the worst argument we'd ever had.

Even worse than that time in seventh grade, when he lost my favorite necklace in one of the street-drains under the curb of Main Street.

Only, that was resolved within five minutes. He tried to get down there and he nearly got run over by a huge semi-truck, if I hadn't told him not to worry about it, when he stuck his arm down into the drain.

This argument, however, was different. Unforgivable, because we'd never had time to resolve it.

**Taken in context,  
It's not a bad thing.  
But when you start to pick it apart,  
It gets so depressing...  
It's that sort of thing  
That makes you think too much.  
It's that sort of thing  
That makes you lose your objectivity...**

It was because of jealousy. Because of _my_ jealousy.

I saw him gawking at the new girl, who would soon be known as the school slut. Being my stupid self, I took it the wrong way.

We were walking to my house from Main Street, when Sora noticed the semi-angry expression on my face. He asked me what was wrong, with a small dose of laughter behind his voice. We approached my front walk-way. I turned around abruptly, making him nearly trip behind me.

"Look, Kai, if it's about that new girl, Allison, I'm not int-"

"Bull shit, Sora," I seethed. "You were gawking at her like every other ounce of the male population at our school."

My expression turned blank, at what I had just said to Sora.

He was slowly inching backward, shuffling his feet.

"What's gotten into you, Kairi?"

"You, that's what." I paused. "I can't believe how stupid you are, how you can't realise how I feel about you."

Sora gulped, and just stared at me, lips parted.

"I freaking love you, Sora."

He turned, and walked out onto the sidewalk, out into the road. He turned around, and muttered, "Its called hormones, you know. Thats why I was staring at Allison. Get over it."

I blinked back tears, and turned on my heel towards my house, stomping up to my door. I grasped my hand over the doorknob, and turned it, inching the door open a little bit. I heard Oath yapping, my sterio still blasting from this morning. I turned once more toward the street.

"Sor-"

He wasn't there.

**So, if you made it,  
Just be glad that you did and stay there.  
If you ever feel loved or needed,  
Remember that you're one of the lucky ones...**

I gulped, and walked onto my front-pathway again, clicking the door shut behind me.

"SORA!" I screamed.

Little did I know, he couldn't hear me.

In fact, he'd never hear, or see, or feel anything ever again.

Of course, I didn't know what had happened-

Yet.

Only one thought rang through my head, '_You were such a bitch to him, Kairi._'

**And if it's over,  
Just remember what I told you.  
It was bound to happen,  
So, just keep moving on.  
There's no perfect endings...**

Tears flooded my sight, and I ran blindly down my walkway, out onto the curb. I sprinted across the 4-lane street, looking to my right.

I heard a deafening screech and a loud honk from my left. I kept running, never looking back.

After about a mile of running, I gave up. I didn't want to, but I did. He'd probably ran off toward our old treehouse, the one we built when we were seven, at his house.

His house was at least three more miles away. I, being a weakling, couldn't run that far without my legs practicaly falling off.

So, I simply sat down on the park bench from across from the general store. I sobbed into my hands.

I was there for aobut another five minutes, until I heard a distant honking of what sounded like a semi. I paid no mind to it, of course, I just kept thinking of how stupid I was.

That had to have been the dumbest thing I'd ever done.

**You peel back the layers,  
And get down to the inside.  
But sometimes you lose sight  
Of what it was you were trying to find.  
And it's that sort of thing  
That makes you think too much.  
It's that sort of thing  
That makes you lose your objectivity...**

Ten minutes later, an ambulance rushed by, heading toward where the sound was emitted. I stood from the bench, holding my arm out for a taxi. One drove up about thirty seconds later, and I climbed in, handing the driver the money.

"Follow that ambulance." I sobbed. The road was very long and narrow, so the ambulance was still in sight.

After a half minute, the ambulance turned, and the taxi followed a length behind.

I had a feeling something happened to Sora. I don't know why, but I just did.

When we turned on to the street the ambulance did, the vehicle wasn't in sight. The taxi kept going, until I saw the flashing of lights on the street Sora lived on.

I slammed the door open, stumbling on my own feet, catching myself with my arm extended, and I kept running with the last of the strength I had.

He was there, lying back-down, face scrunched, and breathing shallow.

I fell to my knees beside him, tears running like a river down my face. He gave a slight smile.

"Kai... I love you too." he choked out.

His smile faded, and his eyed drooped shut. The rise and fall of his chest halted.

**So, if you made it,  
Just be glad that you did and stay there.  
If you ever feel loved or needed,  
Remember that you're one of the lucky ones...

* * *

**

I looked up at the sky, choking on my tears.

As I thought about it, it seemed that our argument was resolved in a way.

He loved me too.

Even after all of my screaming at him about being jealous, after everything I put him through, he still loved me.

In a way, I was grateful.

Hopefully I'll meet someone just a nice, kind, and overall great as him.

However, I, Kairi Rosara, will never think of replacing my best friend.

Some part of me tells me that his death was my fault.

Some part says it was his own, running out onto the streets like that, even though I did the same, trying to find him.

**And if it's over,  
Just remember what I told you.  
It was bound to happen,  
So, just keep moving on.  
There's no perfect endings,  
No perfect endings...**

In my own opinion...

I'd already found him, years ago.

* * *

A/N: My first angsty fic, quite lengthy (For one of _my_ stories, anyhow). Please tell me what you thought of it. :D x3 


End file.
